Cauchemar vert
by Cally-sama
Summary: Sarah, une adolescente de seize ans originaire de notre monde, se retrouve dans les labos de la Shinra entre les mains d'un scientifique sans scrupule, parce qu'elle est normale... Eh ben, mes amis, quel mobile !
1. Le commencement

**Le début du cauchemar**

****

Auteur :

Cally-sama  
**Titre :** Cauchemar vert  
**Disclamer :** Seuls Sarah, Ange et leurs familles m'appartiennent.  
**Résumé :** Sarah, une jeune fille de seize ans originaire de notre monde, se retrouve dans les laboratoires de la Shinra entre les mains d'un scientifique sans scrupule, parce qu'elle est tout à fait normale...  
**Couples :** Normalement non.  
**Note :** Bonne lecture 

Par quoi commencer ?

Par le jour où ces fêlés m'ont embarqués ?

Par quand je suis arrivée dans cet endroit horrible ?

Ou tout simplement quand j'allais faire les courses avec ma mère ? Oui, je vais prendre ce point de départ. Mais c'était quand, déjà ? Il y a trois jours, trois mois, trois ans peut-être ?

J'en sais plus rien...

Ce jour là, j'avais accompagné ma mère au magasin, faire les courses de la semaine. J'aimais bien aller avec elle faire des courses, ça me permettait de passer un moment agréable avec elle, et ils étaient rares. Ma mère avait tellement de boulot, et si peu de temps pour s'occuper de moi, sa fille unique... Dans le supermarché, alors qu'elle était entre deux rayon, elle m'envoyait chercher tantôt une demi-douzaine de briques de lait, tantôt un bocal de sauce tomate... Et cette fois-ci, c'était pour une boite de champignon. Avec un grand sourire, j'ai couru dans le rayon des conserves, et c'est là que j'ai croisé ce type. Un gars vraiment très bizarres... Il avait d'énoooooormes lunettes de myope qu'on se demandait si il connaissait les lentilles de contact, des cheveux rasés sur une tête au front fuyant, mis à part sur la nuque ou pendouillait une mèche grasse et ridicule, et pour compléter le tout, il était habillé dans le style des ados de 16-17 ans, c'est à dire jeans baggy tombant dur des baskets usées, et un grand t-shirt sale... un vrai clodo, on aurait dit. Bref, le clodo en question se tourna vers moi, avec un regard aussi étrange que le reste de sa personne, et il m'a dit d'un ton faussement chaleureux:

" Bonjour, jeune demoiselle... "

" Euh... oui, bonjour... " j'ai répondu.

" Puis-je connaître votre prénom, mademoiselle ? " qu'il a dit en se rapprochant d'un pas.

À ce moment là, je me suis méfiée, sans doute à cause de ce que mes parents m'ont rabâché pendant mon enfance " Si jamais un inconnu te propose des bonbons, ne les accepte pas, et si il te demande ton prénom, ne répond pas. Si il veut te faire monter dans sa voiture, sauve-toi en courant, même si il a l'air gentil. ". Moi, petite fille naïve, je leur demandais: " Pourquoi, les bonbons sont empoisonnés ? " Et mes parents rigolaient en répondant que oui, ma chérie, les bonbons sont empoisonnés.

Bref, ce sermon me revenait en mémoire à ce moment. Ce type ne m'inspirait pas confiance... Avec toute l'arrogance qui incombait à une ado de seize ans qui se respecte, j'ai rétorqué:

" Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? "

" Eh bien, parce que j'ai envie de savoir " qu'il a répondu de son ton mielleux.

" Et moi, j'ai pas envie de vous répondre ! "

J'ai pris une boite de champignon dans le tas, puis d'un pas vif, je suis retourné vers le chariot de maman.

" Pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps ? " qu'elle a demandé

" Pour rien, pour rien... " j'ai répondu, persuadée que j'allais jamais revoir ce type.

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais complètement oublié ma rencontre au supermarché. je rentrais de l'école, avec Ange, ma meilleure amie. On habitait à deux rues de distance, alors on rentrait ensemble tout les jours. On était en deuxième au lycée. Ange, elle a de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle attache en général en une queue de cheval derrière sa tête, et des yeux bleus derrière des lunettes rectangulaire. Sa gentillesse était proverbiale, on se connaissait depuis deux ans, et on ne s'était jamais quittées. Malheureusement, on était dans des classes séparées...

Donc, je l'ai déjà dit, on rentrait chez nous, se racontant chacune notre journée respective, quand une voiture noire à débarqué. J'avais jamais vu une voiture pareil, ça ne ressemblait pas au modèles de voitures que construisait les concepteurs automobiles, ici. Sur la plaque d'immatriculation, il y avait un mot; " Shinra ".

Dans la voiture, une voix a retenti, une voix que j'ai pas reconnu sur le moment, mais que je suis sûre de ne plus jamais oublier maintenant...

" Je veux la fille aux cheveux bruns ! " qu'elle disait, la voix. La fille aux cheveux bruns, c'était moi...

Deux types sont sortis, tandis qu'Ange et moi on faisait un pas en arrière, prêtes à s'enfuir. la voix, à l'intérieur, a encore tonné " Ne laissez pas de témoins ! ". D'un geste, le plus grand des deux gars a tiré un flingue, le style qui découpe un homme en deux à un kilomètre de distance, et il a fait explosé la tête d'Ange, à coté de moi, m'éclaboussant du sang de ma meilleure amie... J'ai même pas eu le temps d'hurler, que déjà le deuxième mec, un gars avec des cheveux rouges en pétard, m'assommait avec une espèce de bâton. Après, grand trou noir...

Je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une grande pièce blanche, couchée sur une table. Mais je pouvais pas me lever, des sangles en cuir me retenaient... À coté de moi, le gars du supermarché, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il prit la parole, et directement je reconnus la voix dans la voiture noire. Bien sur, c'était lui.

" Bienvenue à la Shinra, Sarah... " a-t-il dit. Il avait dû regarder ma carte d'identité, maintenant prenait un malin plaisir à prononcer mon prénom de sa voix horrible. J'ai pas répondu, je voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Alors il a continué.

" Tu as un si joli prénom, Sarah, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu me le donner là-bas, au magasin, Sarah. Mais tu sais, Sarah, tu ne peux pas garder ce si joli prénom, plus maintenant, Sarah. " Évidemment, il s'amusait à répéter mon prénom, dans le but de m'énerver, sûrement. J'ai rien dit, cette fois encore.

" Maintenant, Sarah, ton sigle est " expérience n°49 ".

Il a éclaté de rire en sortant, et moi je suis restée coite. Un autre gars est venu me faire une piqûre, en expliquant que je m'endormirais dans approximativement dix minutes.

Et puis je suis restée seule dans la pièce. Les murs n'étaient pas bien épais, j'ai pu entendre une femme parler à ce pourri de gars qui avait donné l'ordre de flinguer Ange.

" Professeur Onihime, pourquoi vous avez voulu enlever cette fille en particulier ? Elle n'a rien de spécial... "

C'était vrai que j'avais strictement rien de spécial... J'étais plutôt petite pour mes seize ans, j'avais des boucles brunes mi-longues un peu cuivrées sur les bouts, des yeux bruns sans éclats particuliers, une visage triangulaire... Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée en sport sans être nulle, et dans les études, pareil. J'étais banale, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

" Justement, mademoiselle Namiya, c'est parce qu'elle n'a rien de spécial que c'est elle que je voulais. je veux tester la tolérance des humains de ce monde à la Mako. "...

J'ai arrêté d'écouter, je sentais que le produit qu'on m'avait injecté m'endormait progressivement. Ma dernière pensée, elle fut pour Ange, que je ne reverrais plus jamais, et qu'on lui avait fait sauté la tête parce que je suis tout à fait normale...

Et voila où j'en suis. Quand je me suis réveillée pour la deuxième fois, j'étais plus attachée sur une table, j'étais dans un liquide vert, affreusement brûlant. Et ce truc ne me brûlait pas seulement l'épiderme, mais mon corps tout entier ! Tout, absolument tout mon corps était brûlé, même de l'intérieur ! C'était affreux, une douleur horrible... je la ressentait dans ma tête, dans mes os, dans mon coeur... Partout, je vous dit ! J'aurais voulu hurler de douleur, serrer mes bras autour de moi, m'arracher la peau pour faire disparaître cette affreuse sensation de brûlure... impossible de bouger. J'avais l'impression d'être un bloc de béton qu'on jetais dans un brasier...

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je voyais pas grand chose. À travers le produit vert, je pus constater que j'étais dans un tube, que j'étais complètement nue, mais ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça, et que des gens, des connards de scientifiques sûrement, m'observaient en prenant des notes. Mais j'ai pas vu le professeur Onihime, c'est toujours ça de bon...

Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans ce liquide brûlant, de la mako si j'ai bien compris. Je vois très mal à travers le produit, mais j'entends parfaitement, c'est bizarre... Ils ont dit que l'expérience 48 n'avait pas tenu le choc de la mako et était mort, par conséquent il ne restait plus que moi à tenir le coup. Mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de rester ici...

Je ne respire pas, ici. Je suis branchée à une multitude de fils qui insufflent de l'oxygène dans mon sang et des nutriments en quantité minimale. et qui retirent les déchets, aussi...

Je sens souvent que je m'endors, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. J'ai l'impression que je suis ici depuis une éternité... Le produit fait toujours aussi mal qu'au premier jour, toujours aussi brûlant... je me demande c'est qui le bouffon qui a affirmé un jour que l'homme s'habituait à toutes les conditions de vies, qu'il sa fasse jeter lui aussi dans la mako... Et je retiens aussi ce roux, là, qui m'a assommé. c'est un peu de sa faute si je suis coincée ici...

Le roux en question n'arrivait pas à dormir... Qu'avait-il fait ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Par sa faute, une jeune fille de seize ans à peine était en train d'endurer des douleurs pires que la mort, pire que ce que subissait les SOLDATS de première classe exposés à la Mako, car eux, pour la plupart du moins, étaient volontaires...

Comment se regarder dans un miroir, à présent ? Comment peut-on se considérer comme un type bien, alors que par sa faute, cette gamine...

Reno la voyait dans ses cauchemars, et il savait que Rude, qui avait tué la gamine blonde, dormait mal lui aussi. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, ordre du grand patron...

_On a toujours le choix_, disait une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Pour faire taire cette voix qu'était sa conscience, il alla dans son frigo, et vida la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait entamé dans la journée. Depuis cet allé-retour dans ce monde parallèle, et cet acte, il vidait en moyenne trois bouteilles par jour. mais là, il était à sec, et cette voix qui disait encore " J'avais le choix "... Il prit ses clés, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Direction le Septième ciel, Tifa travaillait tard le mardi...

_À suivre_


	2. Opération sauvetage

**Chapitre Premier**

_Sauvetage de Sarah._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !_

_Eilime: Bien sur que je t'ai reconnue, comment t'oublier ! :-) T'en fais pas pour mes autres histoires, je compte bien les continuer et les terminer. Pour ce qui est de Reno... tu verras ( sourire carnassier )... idem pour les autres (-: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Mélior : Ne t'en fais pas, Sarah va s'en tirer... Oui, le début est affreux, j'ai voulu forcer sur la vie insouciante de Sarah avant son enlèvement. Vu ta review, je pense avoir bien réussi :-) Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture !_

_Yulia-chan : Merci beaucoup :-)_

_Nmfrter : ouais, pauvre Reno... Sa conscience est dure, c'est vrai aussi. Mais heureusement, tu vas comprendre pourquoi. Merci pour ta review !_

_Sarah:_

Je suis toujours dans mon bocal de Mako brûlante. M'y habituerais jamais à cette chaleur... Tiens, aujourd'hui, il y a un truc bizarre à l'extérieur... un type que je n'ai encore jamais vu. D'ici, il a l'air assez grand, et a de très longs cheveux, avec un visage triangulaire fort allongé. J'aurais pu le prendre pour une fille, mais une femme avec de tels muscles, je n'en ai jamais vu, j'opte pour un homme. Ce type a aussi une très longue épée, et un air menaçant. Enfin, je crois... Il parle avec Onihime, qui pour une fois à perdu son air méprisant pour un air un peu craintif... mais vu d'ici, je ne suis sure de rien. Il appelle ce grand type " maître Sephiroth... ". Jamais entendu un nom pareil... C'est lui qui a commencé à prendre la parole en me regardant d'un air froid.

" Tu dis que sur tes cinquante cobayes, il n'y a que cette gamine qui a survécu ? "

" Oui, on ne comprend pas pourquoi... elle était dans les mêmes conditions que les autres pourtant. Voulez-vous qu'on aille chercher d'autres cobayes dans ce monde ? "

" Non, qu'il a répondu. Il n'y a donc que deux pourcent de cette population qui pourrait supporter la Mako... "

" Maître Sephiroth... si cela ne vous dérange pas... pourriez-vous m'expliquer quels sont vos projets pour cette planète ? "

Bizarrement, ce connard d'Onihime qui me paraissait si détestable il y a... un temps, j'ai pitié de lui en voyant la lavette qu'il est devant ce gars. L'autre Sephiroth a eut un rictus carnassier avant de rétorquer:

" Tu verras bien, Onihime, tu verras bien... "

Sephiroth est parti, Onihime a été s'installer sur une chaise, et même avec ma vision de merde, je pouvais voir à quel point son visage était déformé par la peur... c'est qui, ce Sephiroth ?

J'ai pas pu approfondir la question, que déjà une vague d'inconscience me submerge. Tant mieux, quand je dors, je ressens plus la brûlure du produit.

_Reno: _

Tifa accueillit Reno avec un air surpris.

" Reno ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir si tard... "

" Tu me servirais un cognac, s'il te plaît ? "

" Mmmh... c'est pas dans ton genre de venir te saouler ici... tu as des ennuis ? "

" Désolé, peux pas en parler. Top-secret. "

Tifa n'insista pas. Il avait l'air si déprimé... La Shinra avait sûrement encore un projet affreux sur le feux... Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle attendrait que Reno soir bien rond pour le questionner.

Ce qui ne tarda pas... après trois cognac, deux Gin-Fizz, deux triple-sec et un coca ( ? ), le rouquin tenait bien mal sur son tabouret. Tifa se mit en face de lui, et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

" Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Reno ? "

" beuh... j't'ai d'ja dit que c'était top-secret, commença Reno en bafouillant. C'est comme dans l'vieux films où t'as les personnages qui gardent un secret, ben elles disent " J'peux pas te dire que... " eh ben ils le disent quand même... Mais moi, tu vas voir, j'vais pas te dire que la Shinra, elle a fait enlever 5 personnes d'un aut' monde et qu'y en a 49 qui ont déjà crever... même que celle qui reste, ben c'est moi qui l'ai enlevée et qu'chui pas fier... "

Tifa cessa bien vite de sourire. Elle appela Cloud qui, par chance, était là aujourd'hui, et demanda à Reno de re-raconter son récit, ce que le rouquin fit sans discuter.

Le visage du blond se métamorphosa. De fermé qu'il était, il tremblait maintenant de colère. D'une voix ou filtrait une fureur difficilement contenue, il demanda :

" Où la Shinra s'est elle cachée ? "

" Dans les anciens labos d'Nibelheim, t'sais, là où Sephiroth a apprit qu'il était l'fiston de Jenova... "

" Rufus est au courant ? "

" Ah ça, ouais ! C'est lui qui nous a demandé à Rude et moi d'kidnapper la dernière... mais ça non plus j'peux pas l'dire. "

" Tu sais autre chose ? "

" Ben non... "

" Parfait ! "

Cloud leva son poing, s'apprêtant à frapper Reno, mais Tifa le retint.

" Est-ce que le bâtiment est protégé ? "

" Ouais... y a pas moins d'une centaine de soldats armés aux sous-sols "

" C'est bon, Cloud, tu peux y aller. J'appelle Cid et les autres. "

Pendant que Cloud refaisait le portrait d'un Reno bien entamé, Tifa empoigna le téléphone, composant le numéro de chaque membre de l'équipe.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Cloud et Tifa montaient dans la Sierra de Cid rejoindre leurs amis, heureux de les retrouver malgré les circonstances. Tifa, toute sourire quoi qu'un peu crispée, déclara en serrant un par un ses compagnons dans ses bras:

" Il faudrait vraiment que vous emménagiez au Septième Ciel, ça ferait gagner du temps quand il y a des réunions urgentes, comme ça... "

Cid, avec un clin d'oeil, démarra le moteur de la Sierra, direction Nibelheim.

_Nibelheim, laboratoire _:

" Professeur Onihime, hurla Namiya. Professeur Onihime ! Il y a une énorme vaisseau qui approche ! "

Onihime, qui venait à peine de se remettre de la visite de Sephiroth, se précipita vers la vitre que son assistante pointait du doigt. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la Sierra.

" Avalanche... murmura-t-il. C'est pas vrai... "

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à une profonde réflexion quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Après quelques instants, il brailla si fort qu'on l'entendit dans tout le bâtiment:

" Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeertes ! Tous les soldats, postez vous à toutes les entrées, ne laissez personne passer, même pas une mouche, rien du tout ! Personne ne doit entrer, ni sortir ! Tous à vos postes ! "

Lui se dirigea vers les laboratoires des sous-sols. personne ne devait toucher à l'expérience 49, sinon le Grand Sephiroth ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Même si il était passé dans cet autre monde...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Les membres de l'équipes débarquèrent , Cloud à leur têtes. Remarquant l'agitation qui secouait l'ancien laboratoires de Nibelheim, il tira son énorme épée. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent. D'un air faussement enthousiaste, Cid déclara :

" ça promet d'être sanglant ! J'aime ça ! "

Ses amis eurent un sourire crispés. Tous le savaient, la bataille allait être rude...

" On y va... lança Cloud, encourageant. "

La bataille était rude, en effet. Les soldats adverses étaient tenaces, et bien entraînés. Se frayer un passage était difficile, mais finalement le groupe Avalanche parvint de frayer un chemin vers les plus profonds labos. Là, ils restèrent figés par l'horreur.

Cinquante capsules, une remplie de Mako, l'autre remplie de cadavres. La plupart de ces corps appartenaient à des enfants, d'autres à des adultes, et aussi à des adolescents, filles et garçons, de toutes les couleurs. Sur toutes celles contenant un corps mort, il y avait une grande croix. Et dans l'avant dernière se tenait une jeune fille qui semblait à un cheveux de la mort. Maigre, trop maigre, les traits émaciés, ses cheveux bruns mi-longs flottant autour d'un visage ou la souffrance se lisait... un grand numéro 49 était inscrit sur la capsule. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Devant la capsule, un homme mettait en joue le petit groupe avec un fusil d'assaut. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il couina d'une voix que la peur rendais aiguë :

" Reculez ! Reculez, ou je vous jure que je vous tue d'ici ! "

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda Cloud

" P... pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? "

" On a envie de savoir quel µ!§ on va buter, ce coup-ci ! " hurla Cid, dans sa richesse de langage habituelle.

" M... moi j'ai pas envie de vous répondre ! dit-il en essayant d'imiter l'assurance et l'arrogance de Sarah le jour de leur rencontre, sans y parvenir. Argh ! "

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Vincent avait quitté le groupe et, se cachant derrière les capsules, il s'était glissé derrière le professeur Onihime et lui avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule, faisant lâcher son arme au scientifique. Le vampire le garda en joue le temps que le reste de l'équipe le rejoigne, calmement. Onihime se recroquevilla sur lui même, avant que Barret ne le relève brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui n'émut personne. Cloud, calmement, demanda d'une voix posée :

" Pourquoi as-tu fait sa ? "

" Mais... parce que j'en ai reçu l'ordre ! "

" De qui ? "

" De... Rufus Shinra... "

" Pourquoi il t'a demandé ça ? "

" M... Mais j'en sais rien, j'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres ! "

Cloud hocha la tête, barret balança sans une once de douceur le pauvre ( hum ) Onihime qui alla s'écraser cinq mètres derrière. Le groupe se rassembla davant la capsule 49, Yuffie s'énervant contre.

" Rah... y a pas moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue capsule ! " hurla-t-elle frustrée. "

" Recule, ordonna Vincent. "

Yuffie, furieuse, allait lui hurler que personne n'avait le droit de lui donner des ordres, quand elle aperçut Cloud. Ce dernier, tenant son énorme épée dans ses deux mains, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il attendit que la princesse de Wutai s'éloigne, avant de donner un bon gros coups sur la capsule, qui s'ouvrit en répendant son contenu vert par terre. La jeune fille qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tenait encore, suspendue aux perfusions comme une marrionnette, ses cheveux bruns poisseux de mako collant à son visage. Tifa s'empressa de la détacher tandis que Yuffie hurlait à ces " pervers lubriques de mecs de détourner les yeux. ". La jeune femme recouvrit de sa veste le corps de la fille avant de faire signe au groupe qu'ils pouvaient redécoller pour Midgar.

Sarah, encore dans son inconscience, ne se doutait absolument pas que les bras forts de Cloud l'emportaient vers le vaisseau, loin de ses souffrances.


	3. Un réveil mouvementé

**Chapitre deux**

_Réveil mouvementé_

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !_

_Mélior : Oui, Sarah va ( plus ou moins ) bien, j'allais pas tuer le personnage principal au premier chapitre :-) Non non, Avalanche ne sait pas que Sarah vient d'un autre monde, pas encore du moins. Le projet de Sephiroth pour notre belle planète bleue polluée ? La détruire, bien sur ! Mais d'une façon assez spéciale :-) La suite à maintenant (-:_

_Yulia-chan : De fait, si tu veux confier un secret à Reno, je te conseil plutôt de l'annoncer à la radio ! Merci pour ta review :-)_

_Nmfrter: ( fais des yeux gentils, et annonce avec la bouche en coeur ) Sadique ? Moi ? Non, voyons ! enfin... un peu quand même :-) ( rougis ) Eh oui, tout le monde frappe Reno... mais faut pas oublier qu'avant Advent Children, c'était quand même Reno LE pourri de service, alors je me venge de ce qu'il a fait ( sourire sadique ). merci pour ta review, voici la suite !_

_Emma : Si Onihime a ordonné de tuer Ange, c'était pour ne pas laisser de témoins, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû le préciser. Merci pour ta review et pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur. Bonne lecture !_

_Sarah: _

Bizarre... je ne sens plus la brûlure de la Mako sur moi... j'aurais fini par m'y habituer ? Non, c'est pas la même chose. Je sens sur ma peau une douce chaleur complètement différente de ce que je ressentais il y a encore un temps. Un contact doux, tiède et soyeux. Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ouvre les yeux. Les écarquille. Les refermes encore plus fort puis les rouvres. Je me mords aussi la langue, fort.

Non, je ne rêve pas, je ne suis pas prise d'hallucination.

Je ne suis plus dans ce tube de Mako !

Au dessus de moi, je vois un plafond blanc, comme dans ma chambre à la maison. Mais c'est pas ma chambre.

J'arrive même à me redresser, ça demande des efforts considérable, mais j'y arrive... je me retrouve assise sur ce qui me semble être un lit. Et je remarque par la même occasion que j'arrive à bouger...

Je suis bel et bien dans une chambre, assise sur un lit. Ce contact doux et chaud, c'est simplement une couverture de laine douce...

Où suis-je ?

Avec difficulté, j'ordonne à mes jambes, qui ne semblent pas vouloir obéir, de se glisser hors de la couette. Je serais bien restée allongée encore un moment, mais je veux absolument savoir ou je me trouve.

Brrr... sans la couverture, l'air froid agresse mes pieds et mes jambes... Mais pas question de les remonter dans le lit, sinon je n'aurais plus le courage de sortir...

Je pose enfin mes pieds sur le parquet de bois clair. Face à moi, il y a une fenêtre où filtrent les rayons du soleil dans le ciel limpide... le soleil... ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu...

Avant de me lever, je m'inspecte. Dieu, que j'ai changé !

Je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os, je le distingue à travers le grand t-shirt de mec que je porte. À travers, on voit mes côtes saillantes... même mon coeur, je le vois battre. Ma peau est blanche, vraiment diaphane, alors qu'elle était bronzée, et on voit très clairement mes veines au travers ! Mes cheveux, qui m'arrivaient à la nuque avant, atteignent maintenant ma poitrine.

Je suis devenue un véritable squelette, je ne ressemble plus à rien...

Tant pis ! Je tente de me dresser sur mes jambes. Mais mes fines gambettes n'ont pas l'air de supporter mon poids plume, et je pars en avant, attendant l'inévitable choc entre mon corps et le plancher...

_Tifa :_

Boum !

Tifa sursauta. Le bruit venait d'en haut...

De tout le groupe, elle était la seule présente. Depuis un mois, les autres membres étaient partis à la recherche de Rufus Shinra, qui semblait avoir disparu. Dommage, car ils auraient bien été lui donner leur avis sur les expérience faites sur les cinquante personnes retrouvées dans les laboratoires Shinra, dont une seule vivante...

Denzel et Marlène étaient à l'école, pour l'instant, le bruit ne pouvait donc venir...

Quatre à quatre, elle monta jusqu'à l'étage, et poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

La jeune fille qu'ils avaient tirés des labos de Nibelheim s'était réveillée, et tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser par terre. Elle ne parut pas apercevoir Tifa tout de suite, seulement quand celle-ci posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'aider à se relever. À son contact, elle sursauta, la regardant avec un air effrayé. Air qui disparut bien vite en voyant le sourire sympathique de la jeune barmaid.

" Bonjour... je m'appelle Tifa. Et tu es ? "

L'adolescente essaya bien de répondre, ouvrit la bouche... aucun son n'en sorti. Elle réessaya, même résultat. Surprise, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge, comme si elle voulait vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Tifa s'aperçut de son trouble, l'assit sur le lit, et lui demanda:

" Tu n'arrives pas à parler ? "

Non, fit la tête de la jeune fille.

" Ouvre la bouche. "

Elle s'exécuta, Tifa observa attentivement le fond de sa gorge, à la lumière du jour... non, elle n'avait rien.

( Ce doit être psychologique, elle est encore en état de choc... ) se dit la barmaid.

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu sais encore écrire, j'imagine, non ? "

Elle hocha la tête, et Tifa courut en bas pour revenir assez vite avec un bic et une feuille. Elle la tendit à la jeune fille qui écrivit, en lettre tremblante:

" Je m'appelle Sarah. Ou suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? "

Tifa s'assit sur les rebords du lit, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns-verts de Sarah.

" Ok, Sarah. Écoute attentivement, c'est assez compliqué. "

_Sarah: _

J'ai perdu ma voix ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis pourtant sûre que personne n'a trafiqué ma gorge ! Enfin... je crois. Pourquoi je suis muette alors ?

Tifa, cette femme que je viens de rencontrer, vient de s'asseoir à coté de moi.

" Ok, Sarah, qu'elle dit. Écoute attentivement, c'est assez compliqué. Tu viens de te réveiller après... je dirais... un bon mois de coma. "

Quoi ? Un mois ? Un mois que je roupille ici ?

" Ne t'affole pas, continue-t-elle. c'est parfaitement normal vu ce que tu as vécu. Tu as subi un lourd traitement à la Mako, un traitement qu'un n'inflige qu'a des hommes bien plus résistants que toi, et qui sont parfaitement consentants. Ensuite, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu étais dans les laboratoires, mais sûrement longtemps, vu ton état... Tu te trouves au Septième ciel, une auberge que je tiens, avec une bande d'amis à moi. C'est nous qui t'avons tiré des laboratoires Shinra. On a été mis au courant de ce qui se passait par Reno, un... ami. Tu le connais, c'est celui qui t'a enlevé. "

Alors, ce connard de rouquin qui m'a assommé s'appelle Reno... Je jure que si je le retrouve, je lui fais bouffer son bâton et la capsule dans laquelle j'étais enfermée ! Tout est de sa faute !

" Ne lui en veut pas trop, continue Tifa. Il était obligé d'obéir aux ordres de son chef, et c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on a pu te ramener. Tu es la seule, d'ailleurs... Enfin bref. Sache que tu n'as pas à nous remercier, et que je ne te poserais aucune question pendant ton séjour ici. Et je veillerais à ce que personne d'autre ne t'en pose, d'accord ? "

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissante. Tifa me sourit, mais je ne parvins pas à lui rendre ce sourire... j'étais encore trop bouleversée par ce qui m'étais arrivée, et j'avais toujours en tête l'image affreuse de la mort d'Ange... des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'essayais même pas de les arrêter.

Tifa posa sa main sur mon épaule une nouvelle fois, chaleureuse et réconfortante. Je repris la feuille qu'elle m'avait donnée, et écrit dessus:

" Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de remerciement, mais je tiens quand même à te dire merci, parce que je n'ai pas de mots plus forts à t'offrir.

Tifa lut le papier, et éclata de rire.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, va ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta voix, elle va revenir, il faut juste te laisser le temps... "

Elle quitta la pièce, souriante, me laissant seule avec mes souvenirs. Ange, Maman, le magasin... Je savais au fond de moi que je ne les reverrais jamais plus...

_Tifa :_

Excitée, Tifa empoigna son GSM ( NDA: Le GSM, c'est un autre nom pour le cellulaire ou le PHS, en Belgique ) et composa le numéro de Cloud. Il décrocha après deux sonneries.

" Tifa, c'est toi ? Aucune trace de Rufus, il a complètement disparu ! "

" C'est ça, c'est ça... J'ai une excellent nouvelle ! "

" Comment ça, " C'est ça " ? C'est quoi cette excellente nouvelle ? "

" Sarah s'est réveillée ! "

" Qui ? "

" On voit bien que t'es blond, toi... Tu te souviens de la fille qu'on avait récupéré à Nibelheim ? Oui ? Eh bien elle s'appelle Sarah et elle s'est réveillée il y a dix minutes ! "

" C'est vrai ? "

" L'aura fallu le temps, cria la voix de Cid en arrière plan. "

" Oh, Cid, tais-toi un peu ! firent Tifa et Cloud à l'unisson. "

" C'est chouette, ça, mais elle t'as dit d'où elle venait ? reprit le blond. "

" Non, j'ai préféré ne pas trop lui poser de question. De toute façon, elle a perdu la vois, elle n'arrive plus à parler. "

" Ça, c'est problématique... "

La conversation dévia sur leurs recherches, apparemment Rufus Shinra avait disparu de la surface du globe. Mais Cloud assurait qu'ils allaient continuer à le chercher. pour l'instant, ils volaient vers Costa Del Sol, et après ils iraient voir du coté de Gold Saucer. Tifa approuva, leur demandant quand même de repasser au Septième ciel de temps en temps, ne serais-ce que pour voir Sarah.

La Barmaid raccrocha, et remonta voir la jeune fille dans la chambre. Elle fixait le ciel sans nuage d'un regard vide.


	4. Libertée perdue

**Liberté perdue**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !_

_Yulia-chan : J'ai toujours trouvé que Cloud était un peu con sur les bords, ce doit-être pour ça... Rufus, ils vont pas le revoir tout de suite, mais je lui réserve une vraie fête pour ses retrouvailles avec Avalanche... ( rictus carnassier ) Merci pour ta review !_

_Melior : Tifa, c'est une brute sur les bords, mais elle a un coeur d'or, et elle est sensibles à la douleur des autres... Notre Sarah va rencontrer Avalanche très bientôt... Et entre elle et Reno, pour eux aussi je prévois un règlement de comptes, mais pas tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, tu les auras, l'explication du porc-épic ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Emma Kanzakie : Je pense que si on me faisais subir la même chose, je ne saurais plus parler non plus. Maintenant, elle va devoir se battre avec elle-même, si elle veut s'en sortir. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_Nmfrter : Eurk, notre belle planète bleue polluée souillée par Rufus Shinra :-s merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Sarah:

Ça doit faire une semaine que je suis ici. Chaque fois que je suis seule, je regarde le ciel par la fenêtre. Parfois, il est bleu, gris, blanc, noir, et même orange, en soirée. Avant, je n'y prêtais guère d'attention, mais maintenant je trouve ça merveilleux... Souvent, je vois des oiseaux passer par la fenêtre, et à les voir voler dans le ciel infini, je les envie. Parce qu'ils sont libres.

La liberté...

Avant mon séjour forcé dans les laboratoires de la Shinra, je me disputais souvent avec ma mère, à la maison je me sentais enfermée, comme dans une prison dorée. Maman s'occupait peu de moi en raison de son travail, mais s'inquiétait constamment pour son " bébé-fille ", comme elle m'appelait. Malgré mes seize ans, j'avais rarement le droit de sortir, d'aller au cinéma avec mes amies, et même prendre le train seule. Et je me souviens que, plus d'une fois, on s'est engueulées à ce sujet, toute les deux. J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à tellement longtemps...

Maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai eu tort Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'étais plus libre que je ne le serais jamais, même. Je peux le dire, car pendant que j'étais captive de la Shinra, j'étais vraiment privée de toute liberté. Celle de parler. De bouger. De hurler. De pleurer. De mourir...

Tifa est d'un véritable soutien, pour moi. Elle s'occupe de moi comme une mère avec son enfant malade. Elle me monte mes repas, que je ne mange quasiment pas, d'ailleurs, elle me lave, m'habille ( ça ne me gène pas plus que ça, après que des dizaines de scientifiques m'aient matée du matin au soir... ), me coiffe, me parle, m'emmène dehors de temps en temps pour que je puisse profiter des rayons du soleil d'été... Elle me sourit tout le temps, aussi.

J'aimerais bien la remercier, ou au moins lui rendre son sourire, mais je n'ai toujours pas recouvré la voix. Sourire, impossible aussi, c'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombée au fond d'un ravin très profond, d'où il m'est impossible de sortir.

Et puis je me sens coupable de la mort d'Ange. Si elle n'avait pas été avec moi, ce jour là, elle serais toujours en vie...

J'aimerais tant me flinguer, pour oublier toutes ces douleurs ! Tirer un trait sur tout, mon passé, mes souvenirs ! Mais ce serait ingrat envers Tifa, qui fait tout pour que je m'en sorte... elle me fait penser à Ange. Elle aussi, dès que j'avais un ennui quelconque, aurait déplacé le monde pour m'aider...

Il y a deux jours, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Avalanche, le groupe qui m'a sauvée, au grand complet !

Ils ont tous tenus à me voir, pour s'assurer que le squelette famélique que je suis devenue allait bien. la plupart ont fait une grimace d'horreur en me voyant. Je suis si laide que ça, bordel ?

En fait, oui. Je suis vraiment un squelette. Ma peau est blanche, presque comme la neige, elle colle à mes os, on pourrait presque suivre le parcours de mon sang à la trace... Pour faire bref, vous prenez une photo d'une africaine qui meurt de faim, vous l'imaginez avec une peau d'ivoire, des énormes cernes sous les yeux, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et ternes, des yeux brun-verts éteins... Vous y êtes ? Me voila.

Mes cheveux, ils ont tellement poussés ! Au moins vingt bon centimètres. Ce qui me laisse penser que je suis restée, disons... un an enfermée.

Un an.

J'imaginais plus...

Personne n'a cherché à me poser de question, Tifa à du mettre les points sur les I. Tous m'ont souhaité de bien vite me remettre. Parmi eux, il y a :

Cloud, un type blond à la coiffure invraisemblable, et avec des yeux bleus brillants. Il est livreur, et c'est le meneur du groupe Avalanche.

Barret, un type gigantesque qui as un coeur énorme cachés sous des airs féroces.

Tifa, évidemment.

Vincent, un type avec des yeux rouges sang. J'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils...

Cait-Sith, un... chat qui parle...

Nanaki, un chien/loup/lion/tigre/guépard rouge ( biffez la mention inutile si il y a lieu ) qui cause également.

Cid, un pilote de vaisseaux en tout genre au langage, disons... particulier...

Et Yuffie, une ninja qui doit avoir plus ou moins mon âge, et d'une gaieté communicative.

Ils sont tous assez sympathiques, même si Vincent et Cloud sont restés distants, par rapport au reste de la troupe.

Quand je dis " Personne ne m'as posé de question ", je devrais dire " Presque personne. " Cloud m'a quand même demandé si, mis à part la Mako, on m'avait injecté un autre truc, un liquide blanc bleuté, douloureux aussi.

Sur mon bloc note, celui que Tifa m'a donné, j'ai répondu que je ne pensais pas, mais que la plupart du temps j'étais endormie, donc je savais pas trop.

Après, il aurait voulu me demander autre-chose, mais Tifa est arrivée et lui a dit de " déguerpir si c'était pour me faire passer un interrogatoire ". Il avait l'air un peu déçu... pour le consoler, j'ai écrit sur mon bloc-note que dès que je serais remise, je répondrais à toutes les questions. Du coup, plus heureux, il m'a fait un sourire rayonnant qui m'a fait chaud au coeur.

Malheureusement, ils sont partis, maintenant. Tifa m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient Rufus Shinra...

Shinra.

Ça me rappelle quelque-chose...

D'après Tifa, la Shinra est l'organisation qui a ordonné de faire enlever 50 personnes, moi y compris. J'y comprends plus rien, c'est ce gars, Sephiroth, qui l'a ordonné, ou ce Rufus Shinra ? Je m'en fous, remarque. Les deux noms ne me reviennent pas, de toute façon...

Ma protectrice m'a dit que c'était bizarre, on a pas recensé 50 enlèvements à Midgar, dans les autres pays non plus, d'ailleurs... je lui ai demandé ou se trouvait Midgar, elle a rit en répondant " c'est ici, Midgar ! La ville la plus connue au monde ! "

Je lui ai répondu, septique, que j'avais jamais entendu parler de Midgar, et que la ville la plus connue je pensais que c'était New-York... et elle n'a jamais entendu un nom pareil pour une ville.

Y a un problème...

Elle a demandé d'où je venais, je lui ai répondu " De Bruxelles, en Belgique" sur le bloc note. Et apparemment, il y a aucun pays qui s'appelle la Belgique.

La Belgique, d'accord, c'est un pays assez petit, mais connu quand même... en Europe, le pays des frittes, non ? Eh ben non, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de l'Europe, de la Belgique, de Bruxelles, de Manneken Pis, de l'atomium...

Je lui ai parlé de la France, juste à coté, elle ne connais pas non plus...

Du coup, elle a été me chercher une carte du monde, en me demandant d'indiquer où se trouvait mon pays natal. Et en voyant le plan, j'ai manqué de tomber dans les pommes...

J'avais jamais vu une carte pareille ! Seulement quatre continents, beaucoup de petites îles...

C'est, impossible ! En un an, le monde n'a pas pu changer comme ça ! Plus d'Amérique, plus d'Europe, d'Asie ! Non ! Sur le bloc note, j'ai noté :

" jamais vu cette carte... c'est pas mon monde... "

C'est vraiment pas de chance, je dois bien être la seule fille à avoir été enlevée par une organisation surpuissante d'un autre monde... Enfin non, je suis pas la seule qui se soit fait enlever, mais bien la seule à être restée en vie...

Tifa :

À nouveau, la jeune Barmaid empoigna le téléphone. Cloud décrocha tout de suite, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

"- Cloud, j'ai un nouveau renseignement...

- Quoi donc ?

- Sarah... ne viens pas de ce monde

- De quoi ? t'es sure de ça ?

- Oui, absolument, elle le dis elle-même ! Tantôt, je lui parlais de Midgar, et j'étais assez étonnée qu'elle ne connaisse pas. Elle m'a parlé d'un continent appelé Europe, un pays qui s'appelle Belgique, sa capitale Bruxelles, la ville la plus connue au monde s'appellerait New-York...

- Étrange... si ça se trouve...

- Quoi ?

- Elle viendrais de la planète d'où viens Jenova...

Tifa resta stupéfaite, inspira un grand coup... et hurla :

- T'es vraiment con, ou quoi ? Tu trouve qu'elle ressemble à Jenova ? À une extra-terrestre ? Tu pense pas que si c'était un monstre comme Jenova, elle nous aurait déjà attaqués ?

- D'accord, calme-toi... je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

- Hum...

- Comment elle serait arrivée ici, alors ?

- Elle m'a dit s'être faite enlevée dans son monde... donc, la Shinra à dû la ramener ici par un passage...

- Et donc il faut trouver ce passage. Et pour ça...

- Il nous faut Rufus Shinra !

- Mais si ça se trouve, il est dans cet autre monde... "

Ils se turent pendants quelques instants. Si ils ne trouvaient pas ce passage vers cette autre dimension, ils ne trouveraient jamais Shinra, qui serait alors libre de recommencer ses conneries ailleurs...

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles sans importance avant de raccrocher. Avec un soupir, Tifa retourna au bar, Marlène et Denzel allait bientôt rentrer...

Les deux gamins, quelques peu étonnés à la vue de la nouvelle pensionnaire du Septième ciel, l'avaient en revanche immédiatement adoptée. Tous les jours, après leurs devoirs, ils allaient dans la chambre de Sarah, pour raconter leurs journées. Apparemment, ça n'ennuyait pas l'adolescente, qui écoutait attentivement leur récit, souriait presque à certains passages, et dessinait avec eux sur le sol de la chambre. C'était d'ailleurs un spectacle fort touchant, que de voir cette jeune fille corriger les dessins enfantins des deux enfants. Marlène et Denzel courraient ensuite vers Tifa pour lui montrer leurs oeuvres d'arts, l'air fier, pour ensuite retourner avec Sarah pour en recommencer un autre. Parfois des dessins, parfois des bricolages...

_Sarah : _

J'entends une porte claquer, des cris joyeux d'enfants. Ce sont Marlène et Denzel, je les entends crier " Tifa, Tifa, j'ai eu un A, j'ai eu un A en math ! ", et Tifa qui réponds en riant " C'est bien, calmez-vous maintenant... ".

J'ai envie d'aller leur dire bonjour, pour ne plus penser à... cette histoire de monde, qui me fait mal à la tête.

Mes jambes supportent maintenant mon poids-plume sans trop trembler, c'est une bonne chose. Bon, je suis pas encore prête pour la course à pieds, mais c'est toujours bien.

Je descends les escaliers lentements. Les deux gosses sont en train de gouter. Enfin, plus précisément, ils essaye d'engloutir leur mousse au chocolat le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir raconter à Tifa le contenu de leur journée scolaire en premier.

Tous les trois sourient en me voyant descendre les escaliers. Marlène la première se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser, et me laisser une grosse trace de chocolat sur la joue gauche par la même occasion. Quelques secondes plus tard, Denzel arriva pour barbouiller l'autre joue.

" Sarah, j'ai eu un B en Histoire aujourd'hui ! " piaille la petite fille.

" C'est rien par rapport à mon A en math ! " renchérit Denzel, en riant quand Marlène lui tire la langue

Je m'en suis pas rendue compte moi-même, sur le coup. C'est Marlène qui me l'a fait remarquer, criant presque.

" Sarah, tu souris ! Tu souris ! Tifa, Denzel, vous avec vu ? Elle a sourit ! "

Elle avait raison, en plus. Dans le reflet de la vitre, mon visage émacié abordait deux grosses trace de chocolat sur les joue, mais aussi un beau sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

Mais comme de bien entendu, il disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un homme était entré dans le bar...

Dès que'il est entré, j'ai vu qu'il avait été passé à tabac. Il avait deux gros cocards, une joue énorme, le visage assez rouge, des sparadraps un peu partout.

Je l'aurais pas reconnu, à cause de sa figure... Mais des cheveux rouges en pétards pareils, je les aurais reconnu n'importe où. Reno, je crois... c'est ce que Tifa m'avait dit. Tifa, stupéfaite par l'arrivée du rouquin, qui attendait ma réaction avec une crainte pas top dissimulée.

Et que fais une fille de seize ans face à l' homme qui lui a fait connaitre l'enfer pendant une année entière ? Elle fait comme moi, elle tombe dans les pommes...


	5. Retour d'Avalanche

**Retour d'Avalanche**

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews !_

_Nmfrter : A bas les mères poules ! Et vive les enfants qui barbouillent ! Merci beaucoup pour ta réview._

_Melior : C'est sur que c'est pas très joyeux. Son état va s'améliorer un peu dans le chapitre qui vient, n'aie crainte. Mais je pense qu'un sourire, dans son état, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Cloud, quant à lui, ferait bien de tourner sept, ou même quatorze, fois sa langue dans son sale bec de chocobo avant de dire des conneries pareilles. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture._

_Emma Kanzakie : Tifa a vu Cloud dans le même état à peu près, c'est normal pour elle de se sentir concernée par la détresse de Sarah. Et Marlène et Denzel voient en elle une espèce de grande soeur. Reno et Cloud sont pareils, deux imbéciles à mettre dans le même sac, l'un pour ses insinuations douteuses, et l'autre pour ses actes. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Je crois que ça fait... deux mois.

Ouais. Deux mois que je vis au Septième ciel, avec Tifa, Denzel et Marlène. Donc deux mois que la barmaid s'occupe de moi, que je renais peu à peu, et que j'ai quitté ce labo sinistre.

J'ai toujours pas retrouvé la parole, mais ça va mieux quand même. Ma peau a retrouvé un semblant de couleur, mes yeux brillent peu, mais brillent quand même, j'ai repris un peu de poids ( pas beaucoup, mais au moins j'ai cessé de faire peur ) ... Il faudra le temps avant de ressembler à quelque-chose d'humain, mais ça vient, ça vient.

Tifa, les enfants et moi, nous ne sommes plus seuls au Septième ciel, deux personnes sont venues nous rejoindre.

Yuffie, tout d'abord. Officiellement, pour donner un coup de main à Tifa au bar ( elle devait déjà s'occuper de Marlène et Denzel qui ne sont pas toujours faciles, mais en plus je suis là, ça fait un peu beaucoup pour elle, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre... ), mais la vraie raison est que Cid, le pilote de la Sierra, n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter ses incessants caprices. J'ai l'impression que Tifa va avoir encore plus de boulots avec elle en prime... Mais elle est gentille quand même, Yuffie. Dès qu'elle peut, elle me coince dans un coin et entreprends de me raconter sa vie, ses projets. Le tout ponctué à grand renfort de cris stridents et de gesticulations. C'est réconfortant, mais un peu saoulant.

Mais elle ne fait pas que ça, Yuffie. Ensemble nous donnons un coup de main à Tifa, au bar. Yuffie lave les table, Tifa reste au comptoir, et moi je joue la serveuse souriante. Là encore, l'absence de voix est un handicap, mais je la remplace par un beau sourire.

Et quand Tifa doit s'occuper de Marlène et Denzel, c'est Reno qui se colle au comptoir. Il est arrivé un peu avant Yuffie, et est resté. C'était quand j'avais offert un sourire neuf aux enfants et Tifa, et qu'à sa vue je m'étais évanouie. Je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit, et qui était près de moi ? Le rouquin de service, tiens donc ! Je me souviens par coeur du monologue qui a suivi mon réveil :

" Attends avant de parler, s'il te plaît, a-t-il dit ( Ben voyons... ). Je voulais m'excuser... pour ce qui t'es arrivé, et qui est en partie ma faute. Tu n'avais que seize ans, tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre un tel calvaire. J'en suis responsable à moitié, j'en suis conscient, et je voulais que tu saches que je regrette. Je sais que c'est facile de s'excuser après, et qu'il est fort probable que tu ne me pardonnes jamais, mais je voulais que tu le saches. "

L'instant de frayeur passé, je me contentais de le regarder d'un air mauvais. J'étais d'accord sur la fin de sa tirade : C'est facile les excuses, et non je suis pas sûre de lui pardonner un jour.

Évidemment, j'étais incapable de répondre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il attendait une réponse. Impression qui se confirma quand il me dit :

" Si tu veux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, tu peux... "

Je me souviens que j'ai pris mon bic, mon bloc-notes, et que j'ai écris dessus :

" Te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur ? Désolée, je ne saurais pas, parce que **J'AI PERDU LA VOIX DANS CE LABORATOIRE DE MERDE PAR TA FAUTE, CONNARD **! "

Si un regard pouvait tuer, de Reno ne serait resté qu'un petit tas de cendres fumant... il a quitté ma chambre juste après avoir lu ce message, dans un silence pesant. C'est Tifa qui est revenue, plus tard, pour m'annoncer qu'elle l'avait engagé au bar. J'avoue l'avoir mal pris sur le coup, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment en vouloir à Tifa, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi...

Au départ, Reno et moi nous nous évitions. Lui fuyait mon regard, moi pareil.

Puis, le temps passant, ma rage envers le roux s'est calmée. J'ai réalisé il y a peu de temps que ma colère se portait sur la mauvaise personne. Reno m'avait attiré au bord du gouffre, oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a poussé dedans. C'est Onihime, et personne d'autre.

Dès lors, j'arrête d'éviter le rouquin, parfois je lui souris même. Mais lui m'évite toujours, je crois bien qu'il se sent aussi coupable qu'au premier jour. j'espère qu'il arrivera à oublier un jour.

_Tifa : _

Laissant à Sarah, Yuffie et Reno le soin de servir au bar, Tifa s'était éclipsée dans les étages, appeler Cloud pour lui demander des nouvelles de la recherche. Comme d'habitude, il répondit que le Président Shinra avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Ils avaient retourné la planète de fond en comble, sans trouver ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Rufus...

Au moment où la jaune barmaid allait lui conseiller de rentrer, Cloud la devança.

" Vu qu'on a pas beaucoup de résultat, pas du tout en fait, on a décidé de rentrer la semaine prochaine, voir si tout le monde va bien... et on restera le temps que Sarah retrouve la parole. Puis on verra si elle peut nous conduire jusque chez elle dans cet autre monde. "

Tifa, surprise mais heureuse, ne pût que balbutier :

" Euh... bah... super.. C'est... "

" Tu n'es pas contente ? "

" Si, c'est génial, c'est que... je ne sais pas quoi dire. mais c'est super. Vraiment. "

Yuffie, mise au courant par Tifa, se montra beaucoup plus expansive. Son hurlement de joie ameuta Sarah, Reno et les enfants, curieux de savoir laquelle avait égorgé l'autre. Marlène et Denzel se mirent à rire en voyant Yuffie sauter de joie dans toute la pièce, et Tifa essayer de la calmer. Moins démonstratifs, Reno et Sarah se contentaient de sourire.

" Eh ben, Yuffie, commenta le roux, tu as gagné un camion de matéria pour crier comme ça ? "

" C'est bien mieux que ça, cria la ninja. Y a... "

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase, baillonnée par Tifa qui tenait à annoncer elle-même la raison de ces hurlements.

" J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, pour tout le monde. Cloud et les autres rentrent la semaine prochaine, et comptent rester un peu... "

Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Marlène sauta dans les bras de Tifa, disant : " Je vais revoir papa ! ", Denzel applaudissait de contentement, Reno se contenta de sourire d'un air à la fois content pour les autres et gêné, et Sarah...

Tifa remarqua qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, prenant une inspiration. Elle le faisait souvent quand elle essayait de parler, sans succès. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait abandonné...

" Moi aussi... j'ai une... bonne nouvelle "

Pourtant, ces mots furent prononcés par Sarah. Avec difficulté, d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant un an et quelques, mais c'était bien elle qui avait parlé.

_Sarah _:

Avalanche devrait arriver dans peu de temps... Aussi, Tifa a décidé d'habiller Marlène et Denzel avec leur tenues du dimanche. Si Marlène l'a accepté facilement, Denzel fut plus dur à convaincre, il refusait catégoriquement de s'habiller en pingouin simplement pour le retour de Cloud et des autres...

Tifa a dû batailler ferme devant un garçon refusant de céder d'un pouce aux menaces de Tifa de lui retirer sa console de jeu s'il n'obeissait pas. Finalement, ils sont arrivés à un qui proco satisfaisant : Ni jean's ni T-shirt, ni costar, seulement un pantalon de toile noire avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse, et des baskets.

Pendant que Tifa se débattait avec Denzel, moi j'ai habillé Marlène, à ma mode : robe rose pâle, ballerines blanches, chemise de la même couleur, et cheveux lâchés avec une raie sur le coté, masquant à moitié son oeil gauche. Le résultat n'est pas moche du tout, je suis fière de moi, Tifa aussi.

Moi, j'ai préféré un modèle plus simple. J'avais simplement mis un jean's, des ballerines noires, un t-shirt bleu nuit sous une veste en jean's ouverte, et un serre-tête bleu écartant mes longes boucles brune de mon visage. Yuffie avait juste remplacé ses betements kakis par les mêmes, en noir. Et Tifa, une robe noire de soirée fendue sur le coté, un décolleté plongant montrant sa bonne poitrine , et un gros collier qui s'arretait un peu avant la réunion des seins. Elle avait mis un maquillage discret, surlignant simplement ses grands yeux bruns foncés, un peu de mascara, et une touche de brillant à lèvres.

En la regardant, je me rendis compte que Tifa était vraiment une femme magnifique. Elle était belle, incroyablement gentille, forte, drôle... et le seul homme qu'elle aime ne pense qu'au souvenir d'une morte. Déjà prise, en plus. Cloud avait beau m'avoir sauvé, je pense que c'est un imbécile. Délaisser une belle femme comme ça, franchement...

Pour le retour d'Avalanche, Tifa m'a proposé de faire un repas " traditionnel de mon monde, qui plaira à tout le monde. "

J'ai tout de suite accepté, hésitant simplement entre ce que j'allais leur faire... Steak-frites salade ou spaghetti bolognaise ? Où bien Pizza ?

Sur le coté, elle avait fait des espèce de steaks de chocobo pour ceux qui n'aimeraint pas.

Finalement, je vais faire des pâtes. c'est simple, et ça plait à tout le monde sur terre. Pourquoi pas ici ?

Tifa parait d'accord. Elle propose de m'aider, pendant que Reno nettoie le bar. Mais rapidemment, elle se met à pleurer en épluchant les oignons... Finallement, c'est moi qui me colle aux oignons, tandis qu'elle réduit les tomates et les poivrons en purée...

En trente minutes, c'est fini, il ne reste que les pâtes qui doivent cuire.

" Tifa, dis-je d'une voix redevenue claire, tu as ton rimmel qui bave... " C'était fatal, avec les oignons...

" Quoi ? c'est pas vrai, ils arrivent dans dix minutes... "

" Vas te laver le visage, je vais continuer seule. "

Tifa s'en va en demandant aux enfants de mettre la table, moi je surveille les pâtes. C'est d'ailleur vite fait, en cinq minutes, elles sont égoutées et mise dans le plat de sauce. C'est énorme, la quantitée de pâtes faites, mais nous sommes quand même une bonne dizaine.

vû qu'il me reste un peu de temps, j'en profite pour aider les enfants à mettre la table, avec l'aide de Reno qui a fini le ménage.

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Marlène et Denzel, fou de joie, se précipitèrent vers la porte. on entendit la petite fille hurler " Papaaaaaaaaaa !! ", et une espèce de rugissement bourru.

Avalanche s'avança, Cloud en tête. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi, un peu surpris. Moi, je lui offris un grand sourire.

" Bonsoir ! "

" Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Qui êtes-vous ? "

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris. J'allais répondre, mais Tifa, descendant les escaliers, me devança.

" Voyons, Cloud ! Tu ne la reconnais pas ? c'est Sarah ! "

Tout Avalanche me regarda avec des yeux ronds, même Vincent. Personne ne m'avais reconnu, apparemment... Moi je souris d'un air un peu géné, je l'avoue. J'aimais pas trop être dévisagée comme ça...

Cid s'avança vers moi, m'obserant sous tout les angles, et déclara à la cantonade en me pressant l'épaule :

" Eh ben, t'as bien changé, fillette ! T'es pas bien grasse, mais tu donnes plus envie de pleurer, c'est bien ! "

" Toi aussi, tu trouves ? déclara Yuffie de sa voix stridente, en se précipitant pour me prendre par les épaules. "

Tout le monde approuva, chacun y allant de son commentaire à l'autre. Je me souviens que Vincent m'ait dit " Je suis content pour toi, Sarah. "

Cloud, lui, m'observait avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

" Tu as retrouvé la parole, on dirait... C'est dingue que tu ais récupéré aussi vite... C'est une caractéristique des gens de ton monde ? "

La question jetta un froid, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avalanche le regardait d'un air réprobateur, Tifa avec un air franchement mauvais. Elle allait lui dire quelque-chose, mais je ne voulais pas de mauvaise ambiance pour ce soir, je l'ai devancée.

" Rien n'est insurmontable. Et j'étais très bien entourée. Sans Tifa et les enfants, je serais dans le même état qu'avant... "

" Bien parlé, petite ! dit Barret. Rien n'est insurmontable, comme tu dis ! "

" Sauf ma faim, enchaina Cid, et je meurs de faim ! Et ça sent drôlement bon ! "

Les spaghettis eurent beaucoup de succès, le plat partit en un clin d'oeil, mais tout le monde était répu. Sauf Barret et Cid, qui ont toujours un boyeau vide, ils entreprirent de faire un sors aux steaks de chocobo de Tifa. C'était à qui en mangerait le plus.. et ce fut Barret qui remporta la victoire. Du coup, Denzel, qui avait parié que ce serait Cid le vainqueur, dût donner sa part de dessert à Marlène.

Seul point noir : Cloud n'a pas cessé de me regarder pendant tout le repas, sans essayer de se mêler à la conversation qui battait son plein, ce qui faisait planer une ambiance désagréable que j'étais la seule à ressentir.

Á la fin du repas, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

" Sarah, tu m'avais fait une promesse, tu te souviens ? "

Depuis que j'avais retrouvé la voix, je me préparais à ce moment, donc depuis une semaine. N'empêche, j'aurais pû me préparer autant que je le voulais, j'ai ressentit quand même une peur vive au fond de mes entrailles.

" Cloud, pas encore... "

" Ne t'en fais pas, Tifa; ça ira. "

Le moment de raconter toute l'année passée dans le laboratoire, ce dont je me souvenais, ce que j'avais vu, entendu...

" Tu peux commencer, dit le blond. "

Le moment d'effectuer un bon dans le passé pour revenir, dans ma tête, à ce laboratoire de cauchemar que j'aurais dû oublier...


	6. Retour au laboratoire

_**Retour au laboratoire.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici les réponses aux réviews : _

_Emma Kanzakie : Wouaw, merci beaucoup, je suis super-touchée ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est Cloud qui mériterait d'être muet à la place de Sarah. Heureusement que Tifa est là pour le remettre à sa place !_

_Il y a une bonne raison qui justifie la présence de Reno au bar, mais ça vous le verrez plus tard :-)_

_Merci encore pour ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_Mélior : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Encore deux ou trois petites choses à régler, et Sarah redeviendra comme avant. Si Cloud ne viens pas lui saper le moral à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche..._

_Comme je le disais à Emma Kanzakie, il y a une raison qui fait que Reno travaille au Septième ciel, mais c'est pour plus tard... Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review !_

_Nmfrter : C'est noté, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long :-) T'inquiète pas pour Rufus, on va finir par le retrouver, pour son plus grand malheur... mais pas pour le moment. ( c'est quoi, Ultramar ? )_

_Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !_

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Tout Avalanche était suspendu aux lèvres de Sarah, qui racontait ses ( trop ) longues " vacances " dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. La jeune fille racontait cette histoire comme si elle était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, sans s'interrompre, sans pleurer, ne s'attardant pas sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ni douleur, ni quoi que ce soit. Tifa en restait abasourdie, comment faisait-elle ? À sa place, elle se serait effondrée en larmes à la fin de la première phrase... Son amie se fais tuer à coté d'elle, elle se fais enlever dans un autre monde où elle ne connaît absolument rien, sans aucun espoir de rentrer un jour chez elle... mais Sarah avait peut-être déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps, après tout.

Le récit était plutôt court. Vu que, pendant les trois quart du temps, elle était dans un état semis comateux, elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait à coté d'elle, la jeune fille ne rapporta que ce qu'elle voyais pendant ses brèves périodes de réveil. Sarah gardait ses yeux brun-vert plantés dans les iris bleus de Cloud, comme pour le mettre au défi de chercher une trace de mensonge dans son récit. L'expression indéchiffrable, le blond soutenait son regard sans ciller.

" ... et vous êtes arrivés, et voila... ", conclut-elle.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, chacun avalant peu à peu les dires de la brunette. Cloud ne décela aucune erreur dans ses mots, aucune faille à faire éclater, tout paraissait cohérent. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait les paroles de Sarah. Tifa posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et lui demanda:

" Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont enlevée ? "

" Il parait que c'est parce que j'étais normale... "

" Hein ? "

" C'est ce que j'ai entendu... Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Elle n'a rien de spécial... disait une femme. Justement ! répondait Onihime. Désolée, je ne saurais rien éclairer sur ce point... Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. "

Tifa hocha la tête, et ne répondit pas, ce fut Cloud qui prit la parole.

" Et tu n'as remarqué personne, ni entendu de choses étranges ? "

Sarah fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire embrouillée des souvenirs du laboratoire. Il y avait bien cet homme... Ze... Se... C'était quoi son nom ?

" Oui, un homme... je crois qu'il était plutôt grand... il ressemblait à une femme, il avait des cheveux très longs, et un sabre tout aussi grand. Mais je me souviens plus de son nom, assez spécial. Sef...

" Sephiroth ? demanda Tifa, un frisson d'appréhension se répandant dans son dos. "

" Oui, c'est ça ! Confirma Sarah en claquant des doigts. "

Un silence de mort se répandit autour de la table. Le retour de Sephiroth... il avait trouvé un moyen de revenir d'entre les morts, pour la 3ème fois...

Barret frappa du poing sur la table, criant presque :

" Ce fils de ùµ£ !! Il va encore nous faire µ§# longtemps ? "

" Alors il est revenu... murmura Vincent "

" Jamais deux sans trois, énonça sentencieusement Yuffie

" Papa, tu crois qu'il va encore essayer de détruire le monde ? questionna Marlène en s'accrochant au bras de son père. "

Tout le monde commença à lancer son avis sur le sujet sans écouter ce que disaient les autres. Sarah, intriguée, se répétait la même question.

Qui est ce Sephiroth, et que veut-il faire de mon monde ?

" Stop ! " cria Cloud, pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient ses amis.

Effet radical, tout le monde se tut dans l'instant. Cloud laissa planer un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

" Bon. Si ce que dis Sarah est vrai... "

" Tu la traites de menteuse ? Intervint Tifa, qui n'avait pas oublié l'attitude hostile de Cloud envers la jeune fille. "

" Non, mais elle pourrait se tromper dans la personne... "

" Bien sur, railla la barmaid, les trois-quarts des hommes ont avec des cheveux très longs, portent un grand sabre et s'appellent Sephiroth... "

" J'ajoute que je n'ai personne à protéger dans cette histoire, donc aucune raison de mentir, dit l'intéressée "

" En plus ! approuva Tifa "

" Bref, reprit Cloud, irrité par l'interruption. Si Sephiroth est de retour, il à dû passer dans cet autre monde, la planète... euh... "

" Planète terre, ou planète bleue, au choix, indiqua la brunette. "

" Voila, la Terre. Il y a sûrement un passage pour y arriver. Sarah, est-ce que tu sais où il est ? "

" Non. "

" C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira le blond. Tu dis que c'est un certain Onihime qui t'a amené dans ce monde-ci. "

" Oui. "

" Alors le seul moyen de trouver le passage, c'est d'aller le trouver, et donc... "

Cloud laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, comme si il avait peur de la terminer. Enfin, il laissa échapper un soupir dépité.

" Désolé, Sarah, mais il va falloir aller chercher les réponses dans le laboratoire de Nibelheim. "

Sarah :

Boum. Boum. Boum.

C'est mon coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Il est sérieux ? Il veut vraiment qu'on retourne dans ces labos ?

Boum. Boum. Boum. J'ai mal à la poitrine, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va se barrer en traversant ma cage thoracique et ma peau. Je le comprends, j'ai pas envie non plus de retourner là-bas.

Tifa, me serrant encore plus l'épaule, se redresse en hurlant :

" Mais tu es malade, Cloud ! Tu veux la tuer ? Retourner là-bas, elle vient à peine d'en sortir, et tu veux qu'elle y revienne ? "

" Calme-toi, Tifa, tu laisses tes sentiments t'aveugler, répond stoïquement le blond. "

" Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas, siffle mon amie. "

" Écoute, Tifa, je sais que tu aimes bien Sarah, que tu ne veux pas lui faire subir plus d'épreuves qu'elle n'en a déjà surmonté, mais essaye de faire l'impasse là-dessus. Pour aller sur la Terre, il faut trouver le passage employé par la Shinra, et le meilleur moyen de le trouver est de remonter à la dernière personne connue de nous qui à utilisé ledit passage, donc ce scientifique véreux d'Onihime. Tu me suis ? "

C'est très désagréable d'entendre les gens parler de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là...

" Non, rétorque-t-elle, butée. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un autre moyen. "

" Tu as une meilleure idée ? commence à s'énerver Cloud. Je suis prêt à écouter toutes les propositions, ne te gène surtout pas. "

Tifa ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, réfléchit un instant, ne trouve rien à dire, et commence à fusiller Cloud de ses yeux brun-rouges. Elle n'est pas toute seule, Yuffie frotte doucement sa poche où, je le sais, elle range ses shurikens. Barret se tait, mais les jointures de ses énormes poings serrés deviennent presque blanches, et la fureur les fait frémir. Cid tremble de rage, lui aussi... les autres réfléchissent... et moi je les regarde bêtement sans réagir. Et, justement, il est temps que je dise quelque-chose. Mais je n'ose pas vraiment parler, de peur de faire exploser la bombe que constituaient la colère des deux colosses d'Avalanche au lieu de la désamorcer.

C'est Vincent qui me tend la perche. D'un ton calme et posé, il murmure, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

" Peut-être faudrait-il demander l'avis de la principale intéressée. "

D'un seul coup, une dizaine de visages se tournent vers moi. C'est gênant de devenir, d'une seule seconde, le centre de l'attention générale. Remerciant Vincent d'un sourire, je prend la parole.

" Je pense, dis-je, que le mieux est encore de faire ce que Cloud propose. "

Un silence pesant et surpris remplace brusquement la tension qui était venue s'installer avec nous. J'étais la dernière personne à pouvoir être d'accord avec le blond, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner à Nibelheim. Moi aussi je pense qu'il y a d'autres solutions, et qu'il fallait juste réfléchir un peu. Pourtant, une voix au fond de moi me souffle que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Tout le monde continue de me regarder. Sans doute attendent-ils que je justifie mes paroles... Comment expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi même ? tant pis, je tente le coup quand même, et tant pis si je cafouille.

" Oui, on pourrait chercher autre-chose, perdre notre temps à se creuser la tête. Mais au final, je crois que tout ce qu'on aura trouvé nous aura ramené à la solution de Cloud, c'est à dire aller à Nibelheim. En plus, c'est l'idée la plus radicale, celle qui a le plus de chance de porter ses fruits. Et pour finir, je ne sais pas ce qu'a bien pû faire ce Sephiroth pour que vous sursautiez rien qu'à son nom, ce n'est sûrement rien de bon. Mais quoi qu'il ait pû faire, il peut très bien recommencer dans mon monde à moi, et cette pensée ne m'enchante pas du tout. Donc, plutôt que de perdre notre temps à chercher autre chose pour trouver un quelconque portail qui ne nous mèneras dieu sait où, le mieux est d'aller poser la question au mieux informé, à savoir Onihime. "

Tous les regards restent braqués sur moi. Le silence est toujours présent, mais la tension n'est pas revenue, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Les membres d'Avalanche détournent leurs visages de moi pour s'entre-regarder. Ils soupirèrent, résignés, ils n'aimaient pas du tout cette idée.

Cloud hôche la tête, puis se lève.

" C'est décidé, dit-il. Nous partons à Nibelheim dans trois jours. "

Il quitte la table sans plus ajouter un mot.

Les membres d'Avalanche se levèrent à leur tours, chacun allant transporter ses affaires dans la chambre qui lui est assignée. Restent moi, Tifa et Yuffie. Ensemble, nous commençons à débarasser la table. Personne n'a pensé à aller mettre ses assiettes et couverts sales dans la cuisine. Bandes de mal élevés.

Tifa :

Sarah, Yuffie, Reno et Tifa, près des éviers, lavaient la vaisselle de la soirée. Reno n'avait pas désiré se joindre à Avalanche pour souper, craignant des éventuelles représailles. Cloud lui avait déjà bien arrangé le portrait la dernière fois, alors deux... Il avait donc soupé en solitaire dans la cuisine.

Depuis un bon moment, Tifa regardait Sarah du coin de l'oeil. Elle restait silencieuse, frottant d'un air distrait les assiettes avec son essuie.

" Quelque-chose te tracasse ? demanda la barmaid. "

" Non, juste une question qui me trotte dans la tête. "

" Je t'écoute. "

" Cloud, il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ? "

Tifa cessa brusquement de laver le verre quelle tenait entre ses mains, de même que Yuffie et Reno cessèrent d'essuyer divers couverts. la jeune femme hésita un moment avant de murmurer :

" Non, c'est ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est plus compliqué que ça... "

" Cet imbécile te prends pour une Jenova miniature, dit Yuffie avec colère. "

" Jenova ? c'est quoi, ça ? "

" Une extra-terrestre qui c'est écrasée sur la Planète, il y a longtemps, expliqua Tifa. Elle s'est débrouillé pour décimer presque entièrement un des peuples les plus avancés existants à cette époque, et fut enfermée par la planète. Bien plus tard, des hommes l'ont trouvée, et ont injecté des cellules de ce monstre à des soldats. Sephiroth, que nous avons évoqué tantôt, fut l'un d'eux, et elle a reussi à manipuler cet homme qui était au départ, était bon, pour en faire un des pires assassins que la planète ait porté. Il y a trois ans, on a reussi à la vaincre, mais nous n'avons jamais sû d'où elle venait. "

Le voile sombre du passé vint recouvrir les yeux de Tifa. Yuffie continua de laver ses couvertsen silence tandis que Reno se passiona soudain pour les dalles blanches de la cuisine.

Après un court instant, Tifa redressa la tête, une nouvelle flamme brillant dans ses yeux bordeaux.

" Cloud a perdu plusieurs personnes auquel il tenait beaucoup à cause d'elle, et il a peur quel'histoire ne se répete. Mais ça ne justifie pas son comportement ! "

" Je vois, dit Sarah. Il craint que cette Jenova ne vienne en fait de chez moi. "

" Voila, confirma Yuffie. "

Sarah se tut un moment, puis dit plus pour elle-même que pour les autres :

" Et il a reussi à remonter la pente après une histoire pareille ? Il est courageux. "

" Toi aussi, tu l'es, affirma Reno. Il fallait beaucoup de force morale pour parler aussi placidement de ce qui t'es arrivé, et d'accepter si vite de retourner à Nibelheim. "

" C'est pas grâce à toi, je te signiale, grinça la jeune fille. "

Reno, surpris, recommença à observer les dalles qui recouvraient le sol. Le silence revint, la voix de Sarah le brisa à nouveau.

" Ce n'était pas si dur, en fait. "

" Pourtant moi, j'aurais pas pû, dit Yuffie. "

" Ce n'était pas si difficile, parce que je ne me suis pas embarrassé des détails de ce que j'avais ressenti. "

" Hein ? "

Sarah se tût, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Yuffie. Tifa fronça les sourcils.

" Je n'ai pas bien compris le sens de tes paroles... "

" C'est pas compliqué, pourtant. "

" Explique. "

" Je n'ai rien dit sur ce que j'avais pû ressentir là bas, soupira la jeune fille. J'aurais pû dire que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été un bloc de souffrance pûre, que la mako brulait chaque centimètre cube de mon corps. Qu'au départ, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qu'on finirait bien par me retirer de cet espèce d'aquarium brûlant. Que quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas et que j'étais coincée là-dedans pour encore longtemps, je me suis accrochée aux souvenirs heureux qu'il me restait pour ne pas devenir folle en pensant que j'allaisquand même sortir un jour. Que lesdits-souvenirs s'effilaient peu à peu, devenaient flous. Que ma mère, ma chambre, mes amis, mon école finnissaient par disparaitre de ma tête. Que le seul souvenir que j'ai gardé à la fin, c'est celui de ma meilleure amie se faisant tuer à coté de moi, de son sang qui m'éclaboussait. Que ma seule et unique pensée qui m'a permis de rester saine d'esprit est qu'un être humain mourrait un jour où l'autre, et que ce serait bientôt mon tour. Tout ça, j'aurais pû le dire, mais ça n'aurait avancé à rien. je n'ai pas peur de retourner à Nibelheim, j'ai peur que tout ces souvenirs, qui me sont revenus ici, et ceux que je me suis faits s'en aillent à nouveau, et que me retrouve à désirer la mort encore plus fort qu'avant. Mes sentiments n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire. "

Un long silence triste succeda à la tirade de Sarah, et cette fois, personne n'osa le briser. La vaisselle finie, tous montèrent dormir.

Quand Sarah s'allongea dans son lit, elle se sentit mieux, un peu apaisée du cauchemar vert qui la rongeait depuis son réveil.

_Sarah:_

Je suis heureuse, je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Heureuse et triste à le fois. Heureuse, parce que je vais retrouver ma mère, mes amies, mon école, les lieux où j'aimais aller avec lesdits amis, les cafés, le bowling, le cinéma... et triste de quitter Avalanche.

Bien sur, on ne va pas se séparer tout de suite, avant il va falloir régler le " problème Sephiroth ", ce qui va sûrement demander du temps. Mais arrivera un moment ou un autre ou Avalanche rentrera sur la Planète, et je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Ils vont me manquer, tous. En particulier Yuffie, avec qui je ris si facilement, Tifa si gentille et douce, Cid, Marlène et Denzel.

Yuffie est une fille très drôle, toujours à s'énerver pour un rien, se calmant tout aussi vite et riant pour tout. Hier encore, elle me demandait comment s'appellait mon monde.

" La planète Terre, ou la planète Bleue, à cause des océans. "

" Planète bleue ! Génial ! "

" Et ici ? "

" ici, c'est La Planète. "

" La planète tout court ? "

" Ouais, la planète. "

" D'accord, la Planète. "

" la Planète. "

" la Palnète. "

" la Plènate. "

" Pnatèle "

" Panètel "

Un discours bête, pas vraiment drôle. On s'est regardée dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde, et on a éclaté de rire, sans raison, pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Même Cloud, si distant, me manquera je pense.

On a déjà quitté le Septième ciel, je suis triste, car je ne reverrais jamais cet endroit où j'ai pû recoller les fragments de mon coeur en miette.

On est en train de survoler la mer dans la Sierra, le vaisseau de Cid. C'est merveilleux, en haut comme en bas, c'est bleu, bleu, bleu... Marine et turquoise. On égarerait presque son esprit entre ses deux teintes de bleu, si belles et différentes.

Au loin on distingue une trace verte, qui grossir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on avance. La tache verte de révele être un continent montagneux. Très montangeux. Et au pied d'une des plus haute montagne, un village pittoresque apparait. Un peu gris, triste, il y a un espèce de chateau d'eau au centre, vu d'ici.

C'est au pied de ce village qu'on se pose, c'est sans doute Nibelheim. Un frisson me parcours, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Tout le monde se réunit dans le cockpit, ils ont tous la mine sérieuse, même Yuffie.Cloud s'éclaircit la voix, puis déclare d'un ton impératif:

" Bon, tout le monde, nous voici arrivés. Il va falloir retourner dans ce fichu laboratoire, et je sais bien que ça n'enchante personne. Mais c'est nécéssaire. Pour plus de sécurité, nous resterons groupés. Reno, tu dis que Onihime se trouve sans doute dans le couloir face à la salle des cercueils ? "

" Ouais, répondit l'intéressé. passé la porte, continuer jusqu'au troisième couloir à gauche, et là il y a son bureau. "

" D'accord. Marlène, Denzel, vous restez ici. "

Les deux enfants hôchent la tête, l'air faussement important.

" Sarah, Reno, Yuffie, vous restez ici. "

J'aquiesce, Reno et Yuffie avec. Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne ferais que gêner les autres. Reno et Yuffie restent avec les enfants et moi pour protéger le vaisseau d'éventuelles attaques de monstre.

" Tout le monde a compris ? Pas de question ?... On y va. "

Sans un mot, tout le monde quitte le vaisseau, Cloud le dernier. Alors qu'il s'apprète à sortir, je l'appelle.

" Cloud ! "

" Mmh ? "

" Bonne chance. "

Il me fait un demi sourire, puis s'en va avec les autres. Tout les cinq nous restons seuls.

Les enfants, excités, demandent à Yuffie de venir jouer avec eux. La ninja accepte de bon coeur, me propose de me joindre à eux, mais je décline l'invitation. j'ai peur pour Avalanche... j'ai vu beaucoup de garde patrouiller là-bas.

Soucieuse, je vais m'asseoir en tailleur près de l'immense vitre du cockpit. De là, j'ai tout Nibelheim dans mon champ de vision, ça me rassure. Si, non, Quand ils reviendront, je les verrais de loin. Je ne serai pas tranquille avant ça.

Cinq minutes passent... puis dix... puis quinze. Toujours personne, comment ça se fait ? Je m'inquiète, je m'inquiète...

Reno, lassé de jouer avec les autres, vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

" Tout va bien ? demande-t-il. "

"... " J'ai pas envie de répondre.

" Dis, Sarah... J'ai conscience de t'avoir fait beaucoup de mal, indirectement... j'aimerais me faire pardonner. me racheter si possible. "

" Premièrement tu t'es déjà excusé, deuxièmement tu ne pourras jamais te racheter. ma meilleure amie est quand même morte à cause de toi. "

" Erreur, jeune fille. J'avoue que ce qui t'es arrivé est de ma faute, que je ne suis qu'une sous-merde de t'avoir fait un truc pareil, mais je n'ai ni voulu ni essayé de tuer ton amie. C'est Rude. "

" Bref, les faits sont là. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui parler, la voir... par votre faute. "

" Eh bien, en fait... il y a un moyen, murmura Reno. "

" Comment ça, m'énervais-je, elle est morte, tu m'entends ? Morte ! personne nepeut faire revenir les morts à la vie. "

Reno me regarde d'un air étrange, dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard. Et il finit par me dire :

" Sarah, ton amie n'est pas morte. Mais elle est dans ce laboratoire. Et je peux te conduire à elle. "


End file.
